vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cultist (Horrorclix)
Summary When R'lyeh rose from the dark abyss of the deep oceans, cultist were brought there with the alluring dreams of their God. The Great Cthulhu would be brought into the marital plain by the cultist, who summoned him from his slumber. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically and with abilities, Varies with summons Name: Cultist Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Male (All members are male) Age: Unknown, presumably adult Classification: Worshiper of the Great Cthulhu, human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Speed, Weapon Mastery (With knives), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts, imaginary entities, and elemental beings), Summoning (Of The Great Cthulhu and other Cultists. The summoning of Cultists is via REINFORCEMENTS!), Status Effect Inducement and Madness Manipulation (Type 2; via GIBBERING!), Power Nullification of Damage Reduction (via STONE BLADE!), Healing (via REJUVINATE!), Power Bestowal of limited Death Manipulation (via ANNIHILATE!) Attack Potency: Wall level physically and with abilities (Casual one-shots victims and minions. Minions include the Werewolf Minion, which scales to normal wolves. Roughly scales to weaker monsters who can destroy walls and tables, as well as easily knocked off a human's head), Varies with summons (Can summon other Cultists, as well as The Great Cthulhu) Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to slower vampires) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Comparable to stronger victims) Striking Strength: Wall Class and with abilities (Comparable to Zombie Minion and Vampire Minion) Durability: Athlete level (Weaker than attack potency, scales to victims like cops, sheriffs, jocks, circus performers, and soldiers) Stamina: Athlete (Comparable to victims) Range: Standard melee range physically, higher with blade, extended melee range with abilities (As many abilities effect this amount of area around the cultist) Standard Equipment: Knife Intelligence: Above average (Can skillfully weild a knife and knows how to summon an eldritch god) Weaknesses: Can only summon The Great Cthulhu when specific requirements are met. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Standard Abilities' **'Non-Physical Interaction:' Can harm Non-Corporeals, those who use Intangibility, and Nonexistent Physiology users. **'Summoning of The Great Cthulhu:' When R'lyeh rises above the sea, the cultist are able to summon Cthulhu from his slumber. *'POWERS' **'STAB!:' A cultist runs at an opponent, and deals damage to all nearby enemies. **'RUN AWAY!:' Cultist runs away from an opponent towards The Great Cthulhu. **'GIBBERING!:' Stuns all nearby opponents. The attack may also drive the opponent insane, as it shares similarity to the Gaze of Insanity used by Cthulhu. **'WORSHIP!:' The Cultist stop and worship Cthulhu, who attacks the closes opponent to the god. *'DEATH EFFECTS' **'STONE BLADE!:' Upon dying, a cultist deals its standard damage to the opponent who slayed it. This ignored damage reducing abilities. **'REJUVINATE!:' Whoever killed the cultist is slightly healed. **'REINFORCEMENTS!:' Summons a new cultist upon death. **'ANNIHILATE!:' Grants Cthulhu the ability to instantly kill the entity that killed a cultist. Notes: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horrorclix Category:Horror Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Board Game Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Antagonists Category:Minions Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Status Effect Users Category:Madness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier